rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriel
Adriel is one of Samael's angelic half-breed children. He is among the strongest Nephilim to currently exist and is the half-brother of Alexandra. Like many of Samael's children, Adriel spent his childhood surviving Hell and learned how to grow up without a father. Adriel is the twin brother of Alexandra and while Adriel was jealous of how lucky she was of not experiencing a horrible childhood, he grew close to her. Adriel happens to be one of the prophesied Saviors of Humanity. Biography Adriel was conceived by Samael when he impregnated a female human or angel and at some point, Adriel was born, of course this killed his unnamed mother if she were human, her fate is unknown and presumed deceased. Unlike any of Samael's offspring, Adriel kept his full powers, but nonetheless, Adriel was simply another one of Samael's children that have to prove their worth or be treated as a leftover. He does hold some grudge of his father not being there unless to either train him on how to control his angelic powers or fight. Adriel spent time growing up in Hell and it was a living nightmare for him. Having to survive from being killed by demons or angels. His hate for his father grew further and came to despise the Archangel of Death. After reach full maturity, Adriel built his own mansion in Hell and lives by himself. Adriel off to times would travel the mundane world and enjoy hanging out with humans and probably cause a little chaos like all his siblings. Adriel took part in the First Demon Incursion but did his best to stay by the sidelines to not get caught between the war against heaven and hell, despite his immense power. After the Incursion was over, Adriel retreated back to Hell and hopefully wait until the Deluge was over and the Nephilim extermination passed by. He did not show any pity when he learned that his father was castrated and bound to hell, which actually amused him as he saw it a fitting punishment and bad karma for all the things Samael has done. He was upset that many potential half-siblings he had were all wiped out from either the flood or extermination but he kept quiet. Rise of the Fallen Adriel is approached by Samael and is asked to aid his sister, which Adriel was shock to find out he had another sibling, but also more on that she was a Nephalem and was curious to see what she was like. He then catches one when Samael shows favoring Alexandra and it makes him jealous. Physical Appearance Adriel is a fine young man looking in his 20s. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He shares similar looks to his father and his sister. Much like his father, he has looks that many females are attracted and are often always caught staring at him. He's got a a strong built and toned body to go with his looks. Personality Adriel is somewhat like his father, having charisma, smooth, confident, but unlike Samael, Adriel is cold-hearted and caring at the same time, both traits being at equilibrium. Adriel was shaped into the man he is today due of running away from angel detection and surviving the environment of Hell, as well as its residents. Because lacking a proper childhood and parent, Adriel's relationship with his father is strained where despite being the first Nephilim sired by Samael, he was still among the many children to be treated as leftovers, so he has a huge hatred towards his father, but has yet no tried to destroy, as he does have the power to rid Samael, but doesn't, perhaps a small portion of him cannot bring himself as he cares for his father and is hoping to hear those few words of approval or "I love you" from him. Adriel is show to be bitter and jealous towards his younger sister, Alexandra due to her receiving the childhood he never got, but he found to care and act as a protective brother as any brother would do to protect their younger siblings. He does not show any hint of care for other Nephilims sired by his father, it may be due to that he never bothered to stick with them or has not met them and gotten the chance since many were killed. The two grow closer after meeting each other and soon find a common ground and a clear perspective view of their father by joking behind his back or spar with each other. Adriel despises angels as they are nothing more but monsters with celestial powers and righteous personalities, lying to themselves that they are protectors when they are murders like any human psychopath. He does seem to make a few exceptions like Cassiel, but he was open about not liking her, but not hate her, more so as he would not risk receiving a beat down from his younger sister, so he keep shim mouth shut. Adriel dislikes being annoyed or prank, a perfect example is from his ally/friend, Zachary, who loves to torment Adriel with prank after another, promoting in the two to break down into a massive argument or Adriel trying to kill Zachary and chases after him. Equipment * Angel Swords (Power Swords): Adriel wields two angel swords that are that of the Powers. It can kill all Higher Angels and other supernatural entities. * Archangel Blade: Adriel wields an Archangel Blade of his own and due to his Archangel heritage, he can function the blade at its full power just as any Archangel. Powers and Abilities Adriel is Samael's first child and born. He is the strongest of Samael's angelic children except with Alexandra, despite being younger is the newly strongest of Samael's children. Adriel was sired by an Archangel, which means his powers are on a whole different scale. He can practically do whatever he wants to the universe. Adriel did train the hard way, surpassing his previous limits and is capable of destroying anything and probably could've a long time ago but chose not to as it would get him nowhere. Angelic Powers * Advanced Smiting: Adriel can kill an individual by placing the palm of his hand on their head and burn their insides. Adriel can smite anything below his level of power. Due to his level of power, he does not require to touch a person as he can smite them just with a thought or verbally. * Angelic Blood Consumption: By consuming vast quantities of angel blood, Adriel can bolster all of his angelic-nature powers to a much higher degree. Due of his angel nature, Adriel can consume angel blood safely as it will not burn his insides as it would do to a ordinary human who is not a righteous soul. * Angelic Control: Like all other Nephilims or angelic half breeds, Adriel can control all angelic beings, including Archangel. His powers do not affect high tier Nephilims. ** Angelic Banishment: Adriel can banish any angelic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. It can banish even the likes of an Archangel. ** Angelic Possession: Adriel can mind control the mental state of any angelic entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. he can see or communicate through any angel, even Archangels. * Angelic Immunity: Because Adriel is half-human and a powerful Nephilim, he is immune to lower class angelic weaponry such as a standard angel blade or Flaming Sword. Angelic Runes do not affect him due of him being part human as he can easily by pass them. Since he's part angel, Adriel can consume vast quantities of angel blood without having to worry about it burning his insides. * Angelic Slaying: By simply thrusting his hands into any angel's chest, he can instantly kill any angel in the similar fashion as any angelic weaponry would. * Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Like all angels and Nephilims, Adriel can control all variations of fire in existence, including holy fire. He can use holy fire to kill or trap angels, including Archangels. He can incinerate any Primordial Species Level Entities with ease. Due of being a Nephilim, Adriel is immune from being harmed by holy fire by any angel. * Photokinesis: Adriel can generate a bright white light that is capable of eradicating at a huge radius in a certain location. He has the ability to summon all essence of light around himself and use them for various purpose. He can create or shape his light into tendrils of light to physically attack individuals. ** Holy White Light: From the palm of his hands, Adriel can emit a bright white light that can cause massive destruction in its wake. His white blast has the combination of holy light within. Basic Powers * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Adriel's powers and abilities can measure up to having the ability to recreate the universe in his image. He surpasses any Archangel or Primordial Species Level Entities. Adriel could easily destroy his father if he wish to or take all of humanity for himself and neither Heaven and Hell would have been able to stop him if it weren't for his carefree lack attitude. He is indeed powerful and could've taken down The Blessed and Damned on his own but chose to leave the matter to his sister. Adriel once stated that with only a few words, humanity could bend to his will. During the apocalypse, Adriel fended off many of Damien's Neon Army soldiers with ease, along with the other Saviors. He, Damon, and Sephtis were able to defeat Mistress Death and the Necro-Reapers just fine. He also fought against many empowered Nephilims and Cambions that were supercharged by an Arch-Cambiom/Nephilim. He is only surpassed by his sister, Shards, Demiurges, Primordial Beings and is equaled by other mature Arch-Nephilims and Arch-Cambions. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Adriel was taught by Samael of the natural order, Word of God, secret entrances of different realms, and among other things of the universe. *** Angelic Rune Knowledge: Adriel was taught about how to use Angelic Runes to confine, block, dampen angels or augment himself. *** Necroscience: Inherited from his father and being the angel of death, Adriel has the understanding of the dead, death, and dying. *** Omnilingualism: Adriel has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. * Energy Manipulation: Adriel can manipulate or draw from an energy source for all kinds of purposes such as fabricating energy construct weapons, empowering himself, energy projectile attacks, or etc. He can absorb an unlimited amount of energy in creation, even all known energy types that exist. He energy absorption can absorb down to even the energy that lives within living organism, including their life-force or molecule. ** Energy Blast: Much like the Archangels, Damien can focus a blood red energy blast outlined in black color as well, capable of taking down Archangel Level Entities instantly or kill any individual below the level of an Archangel. ** Aetherkinesis: Adriel can wield the Celestial Element that flows throughout of existence. It has been known that Aether was used by God to create the universe, so this energy can help Adriel have a much easier time creating out of nothing. * Immorality: Adriel is over a thousand years old, despite looking young. He is Samael's first angelic child and is among the strongest of Samael's Nephilim children. He cannot age or wither. Adriel could potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Healing/Purification: Adriel has incredible healing powers to heal any individuals from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. He can even cleanse a corrupted soul that is damaged from hell. * Necrokinesis: Inheriting from his father, Adriel can manipulate the essence of death, meaning he can cause things to wither, rot, weaken, or die. He can request assistance from the dead if he wants to. This power will cause anything is to die that equal or below a Primordial Species Level Entity. Only mid tier nigh-omnipotence being can withstand its effects. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Adriel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. due of being the son of an Archangel, Adriel hardly is vulnerable to any basic angelic weaknesses and cannot be harmed by demon blood due of his human heritage. It would take powerful supernatural weaponry or entities to harm or kill him. * Reality Warping: Adriel can distort or alter reality to a high degree, equal to that of an Archangel. He made snicker bar appear out of thin air with a snap of his finger. Adriel reveals he created his mansion out of nothing and he can create his own pocket dimension. Adriel has a secret hideout out of the universe if things turn worse for wear and he can use to hideout. * Regeneration: Due of being part angel, Adriel's body can heal faster than a human. He can restore a missing limb and regrow it. He ca heal his body in mere seconds, even heal his wings if they were to ever be cut off or broken. * Resurrection: Like angels, Adriel has the power to resurrect any individual from their proper realm of deceased. He can revive angels, demons, deities, humans, or any entity. A being that is erased from creation cannot be resurrected since it does not exist and there is nothing left to bring back from the dead. * Super Stamina: Adriel does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself as he has gotten use to without human needs. Adriel can exert himself in harsh activities for prolong time. * Super Strength: Adriel possesses vastly supernatural physical strength and being a Nephilim, especially the son of an Archangel, Adriel can physically outmatch any supernatural entity in existence such as angels, demons, deities or anything. He can overwhelm all entities below a Mature Arch-Nephilim, including young Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. He can be physically overwhelmed by stronger Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence like Arch-Nephalems, Primal Beast, Azathoth, Demiurges, Shards, or Primordial Beings. * Supernatural Perception: Adriel can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. By focusing he sight, he can even see the true activities of supernatural creatures that hide from human plain sight. ** Mediumship: Adriel can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits. Adriel has been known for speaking to deceased spirits to keep himself from being bored or hangs out with reapers. * Weapon Manipulation: Much like angels and Nephilims, Adriel can manifest a primary Flaming sword whenever he wants. It will vanish if he dies. ** Flaming Sword: A primary sword ignited in holy fire can harm or kill all younger angels, demons, deities, monsters and other supernatural entities. * Wing Manifestation: Adriel can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow her to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Adriel can travel between different realms in a universe or the entire universe itself. He can travel anywhere within his reach or knowledge. ** Flight: Adriel can unfold his wings to fly. Abilities * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Adriel has been trained to fight by his father and can fend off against other highly skilled fighters or amassed groups of entities all at the same time. Adriel comments that if his powers weren't so immense, Samael can still beat him down, as could other equal to Samael's combat skills. * Survival Expert: From the beginning of his childhood, Adriel was abandoned and had to fend for himself against angels or demons, but mostly demons as he lived in Hell for up until he full matured. He taught himself how to use his powers and fighting skills. He ate mostly on demon corpses such as the Locust as a available food source. * Swordsmanship: Being taught be Samael, Adriel knows how to wield a Flaming Sword and two Angel Swords (Powers Swords). He helps train his younger sister to use sharp weaponry. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Standard Angel Blades and Flaming Swords cannot kill Adriel but cause him slight annoyance. Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, or Seraph Blade can only harm him, much like how these weapons can only harm Archangels. * The[[The First Blade| First Blade]]:''' The First Blade cannot kill Adirel due of being sired by an Archangel. It can still cause him poisonous aggravating effects. * '''Magic: Adriel cannot be killed by magic, but it can be used to harm or restrain him for a short while. Spells/Rituals that can affect his senses or slightly weaken him, but his angelic physiology would burn away any after effects. * Mark of Cain: Adriel can succumb to the Mark's blood thirst effects. Adriel cannot harm anyone that bears the mark as any of his attacks will return by seven fold. * Mortality: Despite being so powerful Adriel is still human. Even though he has no need for human needs since he already has adjusted to living long without them, but magic/spells have a much better affect on him than regular angelic beings. Destroying Beings * Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem: Another Arch-Nephilim and an Arch-cambion that was spawned by a Archdemon can match or kill Adriel, however young Arch-Cambions/Nephilims are much less weaker and so they can only hold their own against him for a short while. A Arch-Nephalem is two times stronger than Adriel, so he would require the assistance of either another Arch-Nephilim or Arch-Cambion. * Azathoth: The First Outer God can outmatch Adriel and kill him. He can hold his own for a short while * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can overwhelm and kill Adriel. * Primal Beast: Any one of the three Primal Beast can kill Adriel but he can hold his own for a short while until his inevitable defeat. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Adriel effortlessly. * Shards: An fragment portion of a Primordial Being such as Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death can overwhelm and kill Adriel. Weapons * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Adriel. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Adriel if it strikes him at his vital organs. Relationship Samael Adriel by far despises his father for not being a parent and abandoned him in a cruel world where he had no idea how to control his powers or have a normal childhood. While Adriel was powerful, Samael only would see if his son was worthy by proving his worth or if he was another leftover. The more time Adriel survived in Hell, the more his hatred grew and did not want anything to do with his father. he did take joy in hearing his father get castrated, finding it a sweet vengeance of karma for mistreating all of his children. After sometime later, Adriel would careless about his father and kept to himself, however there are times where Adriel was tempted to kill his father for all the pain he caused. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Hybrid Category:High Tier Angels Category:Nephilim Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Archangels Category:Allies Category:Saviors Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Higher Beings